Charlas
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Judy se quedó observándolo con cara de póker, sin saber que decir. Nick alzó una ceja. ―¿Nunca te lo han hecho? ―Judy negó, Nick entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Acaso tu eres…? ―el zorro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el palillo de la chupeta cayó de su hocico. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney.

 _La imagen tampoco me pertenece._ Pero está muy linda. :'v

* * *

 ** _·Charlas·_**

.

 **.**

 ** _._**

―¡En Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que quieran! ―exclamó contenta la coneja, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del local donde vendían unos deliciosos batidos.

―Y salir con quien quieran ¿no? ―inquirió el zorro elevando una ceja y sonriendo a su típica manera. Tomó la silla que se encontraba frente a Judy y la acercó mas a la coneja, sentándose a su lado.

Judy rodó los ojos con diversión.

―Lo dices como si te importara lo que dijeran ―intentó molestarlo―, ¿Te afecta lo que digan los demás, torpe zorro? ―se burló, acercando su cara a la de él.

―Por supuesto que no, tesoro ―respondió de igual manera.

La coneja rió.

―¿De qué pedirás tu batido? Oh, déjame adivinar ¿moras? ―interrogó sonriendo.

―Tal vez… ¿Y tú, de zanahorias? ―consultó Nick. Judy negó.

―Que sean dos de moras ―ante la respuesta el cánido se levantó y fue a pedir las respectivas bebidas.

Judy apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se dedicó a observar su alrededor; agradecía estar en un lugar donde las relaciones interespecie eran algo relativamente normal y no había miradas de repudio o desprecio por eso. Claro que había una que otra mirada indiscreta, pero eso era algo podía tolerar.

Nick colocó el vaso frente a su rostro.

―¿Divagando, Zanahorias? ―el zorro tomó asiento a su lado nuevamente y llevó la pajilla a su boca.

La coneja tomó su bebida y dio la primera probada.

―Solo pienso que si aún estuviera en Bunnyburrow, los de allá no se hubieran tomado muy bien que saliera con un zorro ―comentó―, por eso agradezco vivir aquí ahora, en Zootopia no te miran tan mal.

Nick le sonrió con genuina sinceridad.

―Que sensible ―comentó besando la punta de su nariz.

Judy deparó en los paquetes de colores que estaban sobre la mesa.

―¿Qué son esos? ―preguntó, indicándole con la mirada.

Nick, que ya estaba terminando de degustar los últimos rastros de su batido; dejando a un lado el vaso, contestó:

―Son Chupi-colors, unas chupetas muy coloridas ―tomó uno de los paquetes, destapándolo y llevando la chuchería a su boca.

―Al menos han de ser mejor que las popsipatitas ―comentó la coneja agarrando el otro paquete.

―Tenlo por seguro.

Al cabo de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, al zorro se le ocurrió una manera de abochornar a la tierna conejita; observó la chupeta, que se había reducido de tamaño considerablemente y sonrió con cierta maldad.

Girándose a mirar a su novia, la cual se concentraba en terminar de degustar su bebida; carraspeó, llamando su atención.

Judy volteó, dedicándole atención.

El zorro comenzó a pasar de manera lenta su lengua alrededor del caramelo de la chupeta, realizando movimientos circulares que poco a poco adquirieron velocidad.

Judy lo miraba perpleja y con las orejas completamente elevadas. Golpeándolo en el brazo, replicó:

―¡Nick! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ―el mencionado soltó una carcajada.

―¿Qué pasa, pelusita? ¿Te gustaría que usara esta lengua en _otros lados_? ―inquirió, dedicándole una mirada mordaz y sonriéndole pícaramente.

La coneja sacudió la cabeza y se ruborizó al captar lo que dijo.

―Eres un depravado… ―musitó.

Nick le lanzó un beso y comentó:

―Sabes que te gusta que te hagan eso ―le guiñó un ojo y masticó el poco caramelo que quedaba.

Judy se quedó observándolo con cara de póker, sin saber que decir.

Nick alzó una ceja.

―¿Nunca te lo han hecho? ―Judy negó, Nick entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Acaso tu eres…? ―el zorro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el palillo de la chupeta cayó de su hocico.

¡Judy era virgen, por todos los cielos!

La coneja se apresuró a taparle la boca con su pata. Nick pudo distinguir el sonrojo y como la vergüenza la embargaba.

Cuando se retiró, se sentó nuevamente, mirando fijamente la mesa.

El zorro se enterneció.

―Oye, no hay que de avergonzarse ―dijo tomando la pata contra la suya, Judy alzó la mirada y se miraron a los ojos, Nick sonrió, tranquilizándola.

La coneja recargó la frente en su pecho, el zorro le acarició la cabeza.

―Solo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ―preguntó tomando su rostro y haciendo que lo mirase.

Judy rodó los ojos y se apartó.

―Solo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo ¿recuerdas? Solo estaba esperando el momento… indicado…

Nick rió.

―Y yo que tenía pensado violarte la semana pasada, menos mal me contuve ―sintió como la coneja lo golpeaba suavemente, pero se unía a su risa.

Ya el ambiente se calmaba.

―Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es de esperarse que aun seas casta y pura. Siempre estuviste enfocada en cumplir tu sueño de ser policía y asumo que nunca te dio tiempo de pensar siquiera en asuntos de hombres ¿no es así? ―comentó el zorro.

Judy lo vio sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

―Deductivo y astuto zorro ―dijo―. Aun así es humillante que alguien de mi edad no tenga experiencia en esos campos ―apretó el vacío vaso.

―Torpe coneja ―murmuró acercándose a una de sus orejas―, pronto te enseñaré cada una de las cosas que quieras saber de esos ámbitos ―se inclinó y la besó.

Luego se alejó recostándose contra la silla y guiñándole el ojo a una muy sonrojada Judy.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
